


The last time he would say “I love you”

by KlKIARA



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, I’m so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlKIARA/pseuds/KlKIARA
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin die
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 18





	The last time he would say “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted fanfic before, so please let me know of any mistakes. Thanks

Bilbo blinked,adjusting to his surroundings .The light looked all to bright due to the throbbing pain on the side of his head.

Bilbo groaned and slowly sat up.How long had he been knocked out?Not that long,as the sun was still up,almost blinding him with its white glow.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention,down there near the waterfall.

Thorin!Bilbo found himself getting a spur of energy at seeing him.

As quickly as he could,he ran down to him.”Thorin” he called.The dwarf looked over form where he was standing,at the voice.

When he saw it was Bilbo,he looked relived.

Bilbo walked over to him and stood silently at his side.Thorin looked down at the ice,where the body of Azog was floating ,cold dead eyes staring up at the sky.Both followed with their eyes as the corpse moved closer.Bilbo shuddered.He felt uneasy but relived,the vile orc finally dead.

Suddenly,Thorin let out a scream.Azog’s sword now sticking through Thorin’s foot.Bilbo,seeing Azog was trying to get Thorin on the ground,shoved him away,not regarding the blade stuck in his foot.

Thorin cried in pain when the blade sliced a big gash from the movement.

Thorin managed to stumble away from the orc,feeling the blade from his bleeding foot.

Bilbo was still standing above the ice and was trying to wrestle the sword out of Azog’s grip.

The orc responded by maneuvering the blade,slicing it across the hobbit’s ear,causing it come completely off.

Despite the pain,Bilbo found strength to move his own blade into the ice,stabbing into Azog’s chest,until Sting went all the way through.

Bilbo gasped clutching the space here his ear once sat , his system running to much in adrenaline to feel anything.

He rushed to Thorin’s side,collapsing next to him.”Bilbo” he said weakly.

“I’m here”he responded,taking Thorin’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry,for everything.”the dwarf said in choked sobs.”I’m sorry for what I said at the gate,for bringing you into this war.”

“Thorin.”Bilbo said,a tear sliding down his face.

“My givashel”Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s knuckles.”I will always love you.”

Bilbo choked on his tears.”My treasure”Thorin said in a broken voice.”Always remember our times together.Plant you trees,watch them grow.”

Thorin went silent.He lay still.Bilbo rest his head on Thorin’s chest and silently sobbed.His only love,gone.

Bilbo closed his eyes and the memories flashed in his mind.

Their first kiss,their confessions of love they had made,secret smiles they gave each other.

Bilbo’s breath slowed down and as he took a finale breath,he noted he could no longer feel any pain,then he slipped into nothingness.


End file.
